


Don't Wake Me Up

by e_cat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nico is not a morning person, Will uses this to his advantage, kind of short and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_cat/pseuds/e_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes Nico up to go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. This is probably kind of lame.

Nico wasn’t sure what had woken him up, but he was definitely awake now. He could tell that he wasn’t going to get back to sleep.

So, he sighed in resignation and crawled out of bed. It was just after 8:30. Will usually came by to get him for breakfast at 10, but Nico knew that he was awake for hours before he showed up. Maybe today Nico could surprise him – play his part in this relationship for once.

Nico got dressed in his usual black jeans and matching shirt. Then, he left his cabin to find Will. Only, Will was already there, waiting outside with a wide grin, and wearing only a bathing suit. Nico leaned against the cabin doorframe with a smirk, admiring the sight of his shirtless boyfriend. “What are you doing here, Solace?”

Will’s face fell. “Don’t you remember?”

Nico frowned, wracking his brain in an attempt to figure out what it was that he didn’t remember. He thought it through, and he thought he vaguely remembered Will’s voice at his window… Maybe? Nico shook his head. “Solace, did you wake me up?”

Will shrugged sheepishly. “Well…”

Nico laughed; he was in a surprisingly good mood for being awoken so early. “You should know better than to wake me up, Will,” he scolded. “You know I’m useless when I’ve just woken up! You can’t honestly expect me to remember anything you said!”

Will attempted to suppress a smile, and Nico scowled in return. “We’re going to the beach,” Will informed him.

Nico made a face. “First of all, when did I agree to that? And also, why did I have to get up so early for this?”

“Well,” Will said with a laugh, “you agreed when I woke you up. Which, by the way, is exactly why I needed to wake you up early to go to the beach.”

Nico scowled. “That is cheating, and it is completely unfair.”

Will shrugged, making Nico follow the movements of his muscles, and Nico decided that it was also unfair that Will wasn’t wearing a shirt. “It’s completely fair,” Will argued. “I wanted a day at the beach, and you agreed.”

“But I don’t _remember_ agreeing,” Nico replied. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

Will grinned, like he had been expecting this question. He held up a tape recorder, and Nico grimaced. He hated that stupid thing Will dictated his medical notes to, mostly because it felt like Will paid more attention to it than he did to Nico sometimes, though Nico would never admit that that was why he disliked the thing.

Nico sighed, and gestured for Will to get on with it. Will grinned and dramatically pressed the play button. After a second of static, Nico heard Will’s voice, saying gently, “Nico. Nico, wake up.” The affection in his voice made Nico want to smile, but he refused to do anything but scowl, reminding Will that he did not approve of being woken up.

Then, Nico heard his own groan come through the recorder. “Will?” he heard himself say. He grimaced at the sound of his own voice, groggy and unimposing. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to go to the beach today. Do you think that’s something you’d like to do?” Will’s voice was gentle and soothing, as if he was trying very hard to sound non-threatening. That was probably best, considering that he had woken Nico up to ask him if he wanted to go to the beach.

“Yeah, sure,” came Nico’s tired reply. Then he yawned. Will cut off the recording halfway through the yawn with a triumphant grin.

Nico yawned in real time. Then he scowled. “I still don’t think it counts,” he grumbled.

Will was still grinning, although he couldn’t help but yawn after Nico. “That’s too bad, Death Boy, because I think it does.”

Nico sighed. “Fine. Let me get a bathing suit on.”

“Wait, really?” Will looked elated. And here Nico had thought that Will couldn’t smile any wider.

Nico shrugged, going back into his cabin to dig out the bathing suit he knew was in there somewhere. “Why would I pass up a day of looking at my boyfriend without a shirt on?” He grinned at the knowledge that Will was blushing, but that didn’t stop him from giving Will a dark, threatening look before closing the door. “But, next time, don’t wake me up.”


End file.
